Bum Bum Tam Tam
|artist = , , , & |year = 2017 |dlc = |mode = Duet |dg = / |difficulty = Medium |effort = |nogm = 3 |nosm = |mc = |pc = / |gc = |lc = |mashup = |alt = |pictos = |kcal = |dura = |nowc = |audio = |choreo = Delphine Lemaitre Jerky Jessyhttps://instagram.com/p/Bj6naZDBOYq/ |perf = Delphine Lemaitre (P1) Jerky Jessy (P2)https://instagram.com/p/Bj5umOTn2jH/ }} "Bum Bum Tam Tam" by , , , & is featured on . Appearance of the Dancer The routine is performed by a woman and a man. P1 P1 ''' is a woman. She sports a braid and is wearing a turquoise cap, a magenta half-cropped hoodie with yellow-and-black stripes, a black-and-turquoise sports bra, a pair of turquoise sweatpants with a black waist band and purple-and-black designs on it and a pair of black sports shoes with white soles. P2 '''P2 is a man. He is wearing a magenta beanie, a blue zipped up jacket with a gold collar and the same designs as P1's hoodie, a pair of black pants underneath a pair of turquoise bermudas with magenta-and-black designs and a pair of purple sneakers with black laces and white soles. Background The background consists of many graffiti paintings designed by French graffiti painter Alberto Vejarano, also known as Chanoir. He is doing graffiti as the song progresses. During some parts of the the song, parts of the graffiti would flash to the beat of the song in their completed state. Before the chorus begins, a man in a Monstercat suit would walk into the background and perform an awkward dance before leaving. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves in the routine, which all are the same: All Gold Moves: Bend your knees, and point to the opposite dancer with your both hands. Screenshot (52).png|Gold Move BumbumtamtamGM.gif|Gold Move in-game Trivia *''Bum Bum Tam Tam'' is the third song by J Balvin in the series. **This is the second song by Stefflon Don in the series. *''Bum Bum Tam Tam'' is the eighth Portuguese-language song in the main series. *''Bum Bum Tam Tam'' breaks the record for most separated artists in a song in the series, with five credited artists. The previous record-holder was Hey Mama, with four credited artists. * "P**sy" and "ting" are censored. *The background was made by the French graffiti painter Alberto Vejarano, also known as Chanoir. **The artist wrote his artistic name various times on the background. *Future is not credited in the description for the US preview, although he is in the title. *''Bum Bum Tam Tam'' is the fourth routine to use real-life backgrounds, after Gentleman, Happy, and Fancy. Gallery Game Files Bumbum.png|''Bum Bum Tam Tam'' Promotional Images Bumbumtamtam teaser.gif|Teaserhttps://twitter.com/justdancegame/status/1004754863790518272 Others Bumbumtamtam thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) Bumbumtamtam thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Videos Official Music Video File:Mc Fioti, Future, J. Balvin, Stefflon Don, Juan Magan - Bum Bum Tam Tam (Official Video) Teasers Bum Bum Tam Tam - Gameplay Teaser (US) Bum Bum Tam Tam - Gameplay Teaser (UK) References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:Portuguese Songs Category:Spanish Songs Category:Songs by J Balvin Category:Songs by Stefflon Don Category:Duets Category:Male and Female Duets Category:Medium Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2019 Category:Delphine Lemaitre Category:Jerky Jessy